


《白屋》剧本整合V1-3

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 游戏剧本整合，嗯，其实坑掉了。





	《白屋》剧本整合V1-3

#  ［原创］《海天之歌》前传《白屋》模组V1-V3

（GBM：《百年経ったら》）

（与白屋的一版设定相比，二版将压缩房间，理清探索顺序，舍弃互杀情节）

（目前以V2为基准）

（V3是萝莉傲娇主教设定）

 

## （一）写在开头

这是一个设定在现代的偏远小镇的故事，因而可以使用现在比较流行的科技产品，但是不支持太过尖端的土豪产品。

这个故事的主角（你们）是本地的一群学生，大约3~5人，来到本地有名的鬼屋（白屋）进行试胆冒险。

你们应当在某种程度上相互联系，或者认识，或者有共同认识的朋友。

你们也可以为自己设定除了同学以外的关系，比如亲戚、密友、恋人、情敌……

 

## （二）故事梗概

在一个炎热的夏季的夜晚，一群高中生闲来无事打算探索本地有名的鬼屋——白屋。一开始，他们认为关于鬼屋的传言久远而不现实，应该没什么危险。但进入白屋后，他们很快就发现这个屋子里确实有古怪。

当他们打算离开的时候却发现，他们竟然无法从原先进来的那条路返回。而当他们想砸窗逃离的时候又发生了更加可怕的事情……这时，游荡在这个屋子里的某些东西向他们传递了鲜红的留言——没有人可以活着出去。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

这个故事发生在《海天之歌》的十五年前，同样在一个炎热的夏季的夜晚，一群高中生闲来无事打算探索本地有名的鬼屋——白屋。

进入白屋后，他们很快就发现这个鬼屋里是真的有古怪。当他们打算离开的时候发现，大门竟然不知什么时候消失了，而当他们想砸窗离开的时候又发生了更加可怕的事情……这时，游荡在这个屋子里的某些东西向他们传递了鲜红的留言——只有最后一个人可以活着走出去。

一开始这群学生并不相信，但是随着恐惧的加深，这些人，无论是亲人、朋友、亦或是恋人，表面上假装着寻找出去的方法，暗地里却无一不想着要成为最后一个人。

 

## （三）NPC介绍

### 1、邪神

这所教会中秘密崇拜的邪神，在2000年前被封印在了这片土地的地下深处。需要用100名少女的灵魂进行献祭，才能将他从地底下救出。他的信徒们还相信，一旦邪神复苏之后，将会使之前的100名少女重生，并为这个世界带来新生。本体尚无人知晓，就表现来看，只有一团深红色的迷雾。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

这个教会所崇拜的邪神，其原型是希腊神话中的酒神狄奥尼索斯，在2000年前被封印在了地下深处，需要用100位少女的灵魂进行献祭，然后再用一位处女的爱液作为引导，才可以将他从地下救出。信徒们普遍认为，邪神会娶最后那位少女作为他的妻子，赐予她永恒的生命，并使之前的100名少女重生。

 

### 2、女神（女神的存在可有可无？）

奥杰塔医生日记中所提到的，仁慈的女神，愿意向任何需要帮助的人给予恩惠。她与邪神并不算对立，只不过是对向她献祭的人予以回应罢了。她的象征之物是燃烧着熊熊烈火的炉灶，只要点燃炉灶，献上一些贡品，就能得到她的帮助。

*** V3** **版本补充：**

过去的教会里的某位少女偷偷崇拜着的仁慈的女神。关于她的传说记录在这个建筑中并不多，暂时只存在于书房角落的旧册子里。

 

*** V1** **版本如下：**

奥杰塔医生所说的，可以挽救少女们的女神，其原型是希腊神话中的炉神赫斯提亚。这是一位对人类富有爱心的女神，只要简单地向她献祭，不要触犯她的禁忌就可以获得救赎。（不能献上污秽的祭品，不能使用会被邪神察觉的葡萄献祭，不可以质疑女神的力量真伪）

 

 

### 3、奥吉莉雅主教

是这所教会的主教，也是执行邪神祭祀的主谋。她从外祖母的手中继承了这个教会，同时也继承了她的家族复苏邪神的“任务”。在家庭背景的熏陶下，从小就憧憬着邪神，为了要在自己这一代的手中实现邪神复苏，而加快了献祭的频率。（往年一年只献祭一次，而在奥吉莉雅手中一年甚至献祭了四五次。）

因为少女失踪的频率过分异常，使教会受到了怀疑，最终被镇压。

虽然奥吉莉雅在最后关头逃了出来，但是在她死后，她的灵魂依旧对这片故地念念不忘。她的灵魂飘荡回这处已经荒废的建筑，因为自己的执念而扭曲了时空。而一旦有人在黑夜进入这栋屋子，黎明将不再到来。

奥吉莉雅的到来令原本中断的献祭又秘密地进行了下去，她和另外几位修女的灵魂一同将偶尔踏入的冒险者中的女性作为祭品杀死。

作为主教的奥吉莉雅本身其实是20岁都不到的少女，逃出后和人结婚生下来了小孩，就一直十分自我厌恶，在四十多岁时死去。死后回到这个屋子的灵魂的样子依旧是二十岁不到，穿着艳丽却简约的洋装。（要不要让她凝聚成活人模样出现，成为队友NPC？）

*** V3** **版本补充：**

转化成NPC的时候，假称自己名叫“莉莉”，昏迷在主教的屋子里。伪装的表现十分柔弱，反而有点像爱丽儿。她自称是和姐姐一起来海边玩，回来的时候路过这个屋子，因为下雨所以进来躲雨，之后就再也出不去了。

“莉莉”会尽量干扰PC的判断，但是因为本身力量有限，要维持实体已经非常不容易，所以在实体的情况下，几乎没有武力值。

但是如果莉莉在身边，就无法与医生和爱丽儿交流。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

（圣修女是自编的名词）

奥吉莉雅主教是策划将邪神从地下解放出来的献祭的主谋，本身已经是40岁的女性了，但是一直想要成为邪神的妻子，因为保持着处女的身躯。

除了奥吉莉雅主教以外，还有好几个协同的圣修女，她们知道献祭的事情，但是并没有私心，甚至认为奥杰塔医生才是真正配得上邪神的女性，因为使其遭到奥吉莉雅主教的嫉妒。

奥吉莉雅主教在100年前的镇压中逃了出来，并没有死去，也就是后来阿德涅一家的祖先。即全名为奥吉莉雅-迈纳德。

 

### 4、奥杰塔医生

经人介绍来教会工作的年轻女性。本来以为自己只是普通的找了一份工作，结果却不幸卷入了邪神祭祀的阴谋里。她对于那些被寄养（甚至可以说是抛弃）在教会里的少女都非常同情与关爱，在少女和其他修女（除了奥吉莉雅）之中都很受欢迎。

在得知了教会的真相，并得知“少女们无法凭自己的意志离开这个教会”之后，一直在积极地寻找可以帮助少女们的办法。然而她刚刚找到了一些线索，就被奥吉莉雅选为下一位祭品，成为了教会被镇压之前最后一个牺牲品。

奥杰塔医生死后灵魂依旧飘荡在这个屋子里，是PC的友方，但是因为死得很惨，所以样子比较吓人。如果在镜子等地方看到她的样子会减san值。不用特别向PC说明她的立场，让PC自行判断她是敌是友。

另外，在这所鬼屋的追击战中，只有奥杰塔医生的卧室和医疗室是绝对不会有其他恶鬼入侵的。

奥杰塔是二十岁出头，十分知性而温柔的的女性。她的灵魂保持着她死去时候的样子，打扮非常朴素。表情虽然很温柔，却面色苍白发青，手腕处在不停地流血。

*** V1** **版本补充：**

在奥杰塔死前，她一直都以为教会在进行人口买卖，所以一直想搜寻这方面的证据，并且拜托教会外的朋友联络宪兵队。但是她的搜寻行为引起了奥吉莉雅的注意，最终被选为下一位祭品，成为了教会被镇压之前最后一个牺牲品。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

经人介绍来到教会工作的年轻女性，一开始本来并不知道教会在做的事情。但是有一天被其他圣修女告知了献祭的事情，于是十分震惊，私下里便开始找寻帮助少女的方法。最开始的时候她的行动并不受限制，因为才找到了解救少女的方法。但是不久之后，奥吉莉雅主教出于嫉妒骗她吃下了特殊烹调的人肉，并以不能浪费为理由将她献祭。

奥杰塔医生的灵魂会帮助我们，当遇到危机的时候，可以通过进行【灵感+幸运】判定，成功则会收到奥杰塔医生的帮助，度过难关。（比如被中BOSS抓住的时候）但是一个人顶多接受奥杰塔医生两次帮助。

此外在医疗室是绝对不会有鬼入侵的。

 

### 5、修女姬玛

是住在一楼入口左手边卧室的修女，在教会中负责门卫和厨师的工作。她对于邪神的信仰十分热忱，对他的神力毫不怀疑，认为只有他可以带来新世界。因此她认为那些死去的少女只是暂时地睡去了，只要邪神复苏，她们就能复活并且受到感谢与恩惠。而那些阻挠祭祀的人，才是杀死少女的真正凶手。

姬玛在镇压发生之后自杀，是自愿殉教而死的，因此她的灵魂便留在了教会。并且她坚信，只要仪式完成，自己就能够复活。

年纪大约三十多岁，体态微胖，头发挽起，戴着白色的围裙。使用匕首捅向自己胸口自杀，因此胸口有一个巨大的窟窿在不停地流血。

 

### 6、修女海蒂

住在二楼主教隔壁卧室的修女，在教会中负责讲师的工作。她每天要在礼拜堂里向少女们讲述邪神信仰、神迹与功绩等故事，此外还负责对少女们进行基础的文化教育。她对邪神的信仰反而不是十分很深，认为邪神的复苏可以带来好处，况且杀人的不是自己。对于奥吉莉雅的独断专行有所不满，认为她不是足够“纯洁”的人。

海蒂在镇压发生之后虽然逃了出来，但是死去少女的亡灵一直在噩梦中纠缠她，当她在中年后落魄地死去，灵魂又受到吸引而回到了教会。

年级大约在三十多岁，比较严肃而古板的人。灵魂的样子是不停地抱着头嚎叫，表现出很痛苦的表情。身体也因为长期的痛苦而扭曲消瘦。

 

### 7、修女艾薇

住在二楼海蒂另一边卧室的修女，在教会中负责后勤之类的工作。她虽然也十分渴望邪神的复苏，是个十分虔诚的信徒，但是对于杀人之事始终有所排斥。而因为害怕少女化作恶鬼前来报复，在得知银器对驱散恶鬼可能有效之后，购置了一些银器，专门供给主教、三名修女、以及被选中的女孩使用。也就是说，虽然所有餐具乍一看都是一样的，但是使用了银具的少女，就是被选中的下一个牺牲。

艾薇和姬玛一样是殉教而死，灵魂留在教会。

年纪大约二十出头，个头比较矮小，胆子也比较小，用剪刀划动脉自杀未果后，在宪兵进入自己的房间之前，用剪刀扎了自己的脖子。因此死后脖子上有一个大窟窿在不停流血，而且一直都低着头掩面哭泣。

 

### 8、少女爱丽儿

因为家中贫穷而被送来这个教会。在教会中有一位名为芬妮的好朋友，两人在通铺是睡在一起的，经常在晚上讲悄悄话。

芬妮后来被作为献祭的牺牲而杀死（对外声称是离开），爱丽儿在得知真相后十分难过。

爱丽儿在之后的镇压中被宪兵解救出来，而离开了那个地方的她却依旧夜夜被噩梦所惊扰，仿佛能听到芬妮在地狱痛苦的呼喊。而又因为她家本来就很贫寒，又变得精神衰弱的她，成年后没多久便去世了。

爱丽儿的灵魂在她死后，因为对芬妮的思念，和没能够救助芬妮的悔恨而回到了这个屋子里。

她是一位惶恐的少女，对PC并没有什么恶意，但是也未必能帮什么忙。

*** V3** **版本如下：**

芬妮后来被作为献祭的牺牲而杀死（对外声称是被领养）。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

艾丽尔是因为家中贫穷，恰逢教会前来宣讲，觉得这个地方包吃包住还挺不错的，为了减轻家里的负担主动前来教会的。当时很多孩子都和她一样，真正因为信仰而进入教会的女孩很少。

总体来说艾丽尔是一个活泼的女孩，有一位好朋友叫珍妮，她们在通铺睡在一起，经常在晚上一起说说话。

艾丽尔在100年前的镇压中被解救了出来，但因为对朋友珍妮的思念，因为没能够救珍妮的悔恨而徘徊在这个房子里。

 

### 9、无名的驱魔人

这是一位在数十年前接受了镇上居民委托，而和他的同伴一起到此驱魔的驱魔人。虽然队伍中没有女性，因而没有被屋子里的鬼穷追猛打，但是同伴的死亡（砸玻璃）以及不断出现的幻觉，无法逃离屋子的现实，让他最终精神崩溃，饮弹自杀。他为PC留下了一些有用的道具，比如手记和枪。他的尸体比较特别，没有被处理掉（大概是女鬼没找到或者不感兴趣？）。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

这是一位数十年前接受了镇上居民委托，而和他的伙伴一起到此驱魔的驱魔人，但是他依旧没能逃过死亡的下场。不过这些人已经干掉了十多个鬼魂，并且留下了驱魔弹药的制作方法，给这一批的冒险者，留下了一线生机。

 

### 10、同行的高中生丹尼尔

丹尼尔是以为因剧情需要而特别放置的角色，很快就会死的，所以不用太在意。在故事中，负责在自动剧情中砸碎玻璃，因而四分五裂地死去，死后他的血留下了可怕的留言。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

KP可以操纵一个学生引导剧情。这个学生应当为男性，个性比较冲动。当剧情陷入僵局的时候，可以选择操纵这个学生打破僵局，甚至可以牺牲这个学生的性命，但是除此之外，他应该是一个真心希望大家都能一起逃出去的人，因此不会拒绝任何人看似善意的请求，并且始终为更早提出要求的人保密。

 

## （四）剧本导入

你和同学们在暑假里一起去海边玩，一直玩到了很晚，在回来的路上你们路过了白屋的附近。于是有人提议不如晚上去白屋冒险。也许是氛围使然，竟然没有一个人反对，于是你们就一同趁着月光向白屋走去。

因为你们是先去游泳，一时兴起突然决定去白屋的，因此不可能携带太过夸张的随身物品。

*** V1** **版本如下：**

（1）你是一个刚刚高中毕业，马上就要去远方的大学念书的前高中生。在暑假的最后这几天，你和朋友们相约去海边玩耍。在前往海滩的途中，你们路过了白屋的附近。于是有人提议不如晚上去白屋冒险，因为马上就要离开这个小镇了，决定走之前一起狂欢一把。于是你欣然答应，和伙伴们在海边玩耍结束之后，便一同来到了这栋，决定了你的命运的白屋。

（2）你也许不是刚毕业的那些高中生，但是是其中某人的亲戚或朋友，就一同前去冒险了。

（3）因为你们是先去游泳，一时兴起突然决定去白屋的，因此不可能携带太过夸张的随身物品。

 

## （五）调查情报

### 1、关于白屋的传闻（学生本来就知道的情报）

白屋是一栋靠近南部海岸的离周围房屋都有一定距离的独栋别墅。关于这个屋子，以前经常会发生一些奇怪的事情。比如：

（1）这里明明没有人住，但是到了晚上却偶尔会发出奇异的光芒。

（2）在白天是无法靠近白屋的，一旦向那个方向靠近，就会有一种晕头转向的感觉。

（3）唯有在月光之下，最好是充足的月光之下，才能踏上前往白屋之路。也许因为月光具有某种魔性，犹如在夜晚引诱着昆虫的猪笼草的香气。月光下的白屋美得让人着迷，让人目不转睛，唯有这样才不会晕头转向，而是一头栽进甜美的陷阱里。

（4）但是所有可能去过白屋的人，几乎没有听说有人能够活着回来。

 

### 2、从白屋外部观察到的线索

（1）基本观察：白屋是一栋二层建筑，外形是十分奇特的圆形设计，然而因为单层比较高，显得有些“宏伟”。入口是一扇巨大的门扉，墙上有好几扇巨大的窗户，但是从门口向窗户看去，里面一片黑暗。

（2）【侦查判定】白屋在月光下呈现出美丽的白色，是因为它的外墙是一种白色的石材，同时还反射着月光的缘故。

（3）观察门：白屋巨大的门扉上面画着一些看不懂的奇怪图案，以及一些比较看得懂的以人物为主的绘画。

【灵感判定】这些看得懂的绘画所描绘的是在山野中狂欢的人群的景象。

【知识X灵感判定】那些看不懂的图案让你隐约想起曾经在镇上的图书馆的某本书上看到过，那是一本和考古有关的书籍。

（4）观察窗户：白屋一楼的窗子都是无法打开的固定死的窗子。站在大多数窗边只能看到拉上的窗帘。只有一扇窗可以看到里面的样子，那是一个像书房一样的房间。

 

### 3、门廊和大厅（所有的东西都保持原样，但是其实都老化了）

（1）进入房屋：如果试着推一下白屋的大门，发现它很轻，很容易就推开了。映入眼帘的是一条漆黑的走廊，而在走廊的尽头落着一道光。试着向那道光走去，就来到了屋子的一楼大厅，发现这里非常明亮。

（2）观察大厅：门廊正对着的是一个向上的旋转楼梯，楼梯的后面是一片遮着窗帘的落地窗，周围则是一圈紧闭的房门。在楼梯口摆放着优雅的长椅和边桌，边桌旁放着一盆枯萎的【盆栽】，地上铺着老旧但看上去很华丽的地毯。

（3）抬头观察：如果抬头望去，便可以看到星空和圆月，这美丽的景象让你忘记了其中的不协调。

（4）【返回出口】这个时候你打起了退堂鼓，想要离开，那么你向来时的门廊奔了过去，却又回到了大厅，无论试多少次都无法回到门外的世界。（如果有人这么做的话，其他所有人【san check】 1/1D3，本人直接1D3；如果没有人做这个事情，就由丹尼尔来自动剧情。）

【砸窗户】当发现无法回去大门之后，如果有人提出砸窗户，那么映照在窗上的那个砸玻璃的人将代替玻璃变得四分五裂。与此同时，你们的身边将响起诡异的笑声，然后死去的那个人的血自动流到玻璃上，留下了“没有人可以活着出去。”的留言。死亡角色直接出局，随后所有人san减少1D3。（如果没有人做这个事情，就由丹尼尔来自动剧情。）

*** V1** **版本的区别：**

如果不触发这句话，等于尚未唤醒此处的亡灵，只要根据线索祭拜另一位女神，就可以从这个地方逃出去。除此之外，只要有人死亡，都会成为唤醒亡灵的契机。（因为她们要负责搬运尸体啊~）

（5）调查边桌：上面有一盏精致的台灯，但是你无法拿走。此外还有一盏只烧过一点的【蜡烛灯】，看上去还能用。（要带走的话，请选择由谁携带蜡烛灯，下面任何物品拾取都必须当场决定由谁携带，或进行转交。）

（6）调查盆栽：已经完全枯萎了。

（7）调查地毯：上面有着一种藤状植物的花纹。

（8）在这个屋子中的任何时候，如果你要【检查手机】会发现，这里是信号屏蔽区，手机只能用来拍照和照明。

（9）粗略调查一楼的房间：房间内的灯都基本可以使用，从进门的左手起顺时针，依次是：A单人卧室（姬玛）、B上锁的房间（书房）、C礼拜堂、D浴室、E餐厅。

（10）如果尝试从旋转楼梯走上二楼，需要依次【幸运判定】，每次使用这个楼梯都需要进行判定。判定成功则表明顺利通过楼梯，否则将导致楼梯坍塌，这时在楼梯上的人受到1D3的HP伤害。如果在下楼的过程中楼梯坍塌，也将造成1D3的伤害，如果人在楼上，而楼梯已经坍塌，选择直接跳下来，将造成1D6的伤害。

== 去过其他房间之后 ==

（11）再次回到客厅，你会发现死去的那个人的尸体不见了，只剩下一滩血。

（12）如果已经得到了盛有水和血的金杯，将它们倒进枯萎的盆栽的土中，盆栽会突然爆长，它的根撑破盆子深深扎入地里，树干像藤蔓一样盘旋长高，顺着它可以前往二楼。顺着这条路上二楼不需要判定幸运，也不会受伤害。

 

### 4、A单人卧室（姬玛）

（1）进入条件：第一次进入这个房间，会受到房间的主人姬玛的鬼魂的攻击。必须拥有至少一件武器才可以进入这个房间，否则会被女鬼赶出去，且无法进行探索。（具体见“战斗说明”）

（2）基本观察：屋子里有床、桌、椅、衣橱等，一切看上去都很整齐，连被子都是叠好的。（可以调查床、桌子、衣橱、地面）

（3）在床上的被褥下找到一本【日记】，封面上歪歪扭扭地写着“姬玛”，似乎是人名。日记里面写到：“那位伟大的神灵无所不能，他可以让世间万物重生。金杯就是他的圣物之一，如果用金杯盛满水灌溉枯死的植物可以让它立刻复活，如果加上一点虔诚的鲜血，则会有更加惊人的效果。”

（4）桌面上收拾得很干净，有一面化妆镜，还有几个不知道是什么的深色的污点。在抽屉里摆放着一些个人用品，几本很薄的小说书，菜谱等，几支笔和一些零钱。此外还有一把【古铜色的钥匙】（地下室的钥匙）。

（5）观察镜子并【灵感判定】可以从化妆镜中看到，有一个体态微胖的女人慌慌张张地走进房间，她从枕头下拿出一把匕首，随后念念有词地举起匕首，紧接着她将匕首插入自己的胸膛，血一瞬间就喷了出来。随后她的身体便瘫软在了地上，匕首随着手的滑落被抛出，最后掉到了床底下。（因为姬玛的个性比艾薇更强一点，所以姬玛是用匕首自杀的，艾薇则是用剪刀）【san check】0/1。

（6）桌子的最后一个抽屉是上锁的（花型的钥匙）。（打开锁后可以找到一个金色的杯子。）

（7）在衣橱里找到齐全的女性衣物，好像主人还住在这里的样子。

（8）检查地面，可以看到地上有一片地板的颜色很深。

（9）如果看过了镜子的幻觉，或者主动要求检查床底，可以直接从床底找到【带血的匕首】，此外【侦查判定】也可以找到匕首。

== 去过地下室之后 ==

（10）在地下室获得钥匙后，可以打开抽屉的锁，获得【金杯】。如果没有拿到钥匙，可以使用【锁匠/2判定】。如果判定失败，拿到斧子的话可以使用斧子砸开，但是斧子在这里使用后会坏掉。（如果还没劈柴，就无法劈柴了）

 

### 5、C礼拜堂

（1）进入礼拜堂之后，发现这里空无一物，只有一个讲台。

（2）使用观察：会在讲台的后面发现一具干枯的尸体。在场所有的人进行0/1的【san check】。可以从尸体的身上获得一个包，包里有：【枪】（驱魔枪）、【足量的子弹】（驱魔子弹）、炸弹、【手记】、【蓝色的药水】（驱魔药水）。（在这里获得枪才可以进入姬玛的房间）

（3）驱魔人的手记如下：

P1：今天我们接了一笔驱鬼的生意，地点是一所荒废的教会。

P2：这所教会确实有古怪，进来之后就再也无法原路返回了。

P3：进门左手边的那个房间里有一只女鬼，不过幸好我们带了驱魔枪，一颗子弹就把她吓跑了。

P4：一楼除了那间怎么都打不开的房间以外，看上去没什么问题。一定要说有问题的话，那就是这里实在太新了。

P5：见鬼！二楼有个很厉害的鬼，光凭驱魔枪实在很难对付她。

P6：我们已经不知道在这个屋子里困了多久了，那些鬼并没有主动攻击我们，但我们也……无法出去。

P7：托尼说想要砸窗出去，结果……

P8：餐厅里的那个……虽然可疑，但是我没能抵挡住诱惑吃了下去。

P9：我开始出现幻觉，那些少女……

P10：我已经不知道在这里呆了多久了，虽然这里有充足的食物，但似乎我一辈子都无法再出去了。

P11：再见了，这个世界。

（4）在讲台上放着一本翻烂了的【讲义】，里面写道：“那位神灵是世界上最伟大的神灵，是被指定为这个世界的新主人的神灵，他将为这个污秽的世界带来新生。在这个新的世界里没有疾苦与不公，有的只是无尽的欢愉。而唯有他的信徒才可以随他进入新世界，那些不相信他的恶人将被神抛弃，堕入无尽的地狱。”在讲义的封底右下角，浅浅地写着“海蒂”，似乎是一个人的名字。

*** V1** **版本的区别：**

（3）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，有许多少女围坐在一个女人的旁边，被众人围住的那个女性比较年长，正滔滔不绝地讲演着什么，但是你却听不到。正当你感到困惑不解的时候，那个女性突然举起手中的一根杖子，然后所有人都欢呼着站了起来，大声嚷嚷着穿过站在门口的你的身体走了出去。（获得关于主教的线索）

*** V1** **版本的区别（二楼迁移过来的剧情）：**

（3）仔细调查的话，会在窗下的地面上看到一个古旧的背包，背包的下面还压着一本像是本子的东西。打开发现包里有一把长相很奇怪的枪（3粒子弹），两盒（12粒）弹药，以及一些和医务室里差不多的纱布和止血药剂。而压在包下面的则是一本手记，上面零散地记着一些句子。

（4）驱魔人的手记内容如下：

前阵子，有人向我们介绍了一笔生意，说某地有一个特别有名的鬼屋叫我们来处理一下。因为价格还不错，我们就接下了。

今天，我们三个人一同来到了这间鬼屋，虽然说是鬼屋，但是看上去还挺气派的。委托人告诉我，这里过去是一个教会，不过因为涉嫌人口贩卖被宪兵镇压了，但是那之后不久就开始闹鬼。

见鬼！我发现我们已经出不去了！从进来的那条门廊无论走多少遍都会回到这个大厅。

托尼建议我们砸开窗玻璃逃走吧，我刚点头说好，却发现他映照在窗上的影子露出诡异的笑容。我还来不及阻止，他便已经四分五裂了。随后他的血液便在玻璃上留下了那句可怕的留言——只有最后一个人可以活着走出去。

当然，我和杰克是十多年的好搭档了，谁都不会相信这样的鬼话……大概吧。

见鬼！自从托尼死后，这个屋子里出现了好多女鬼，虽然即使被碰到了也只是有些神志不清，而没有受到致命伤害，但是这样下去可不是办法。

又出现了一种头戴藤冠的女鬼，比其他的女鬼看上去更大也更残暴。我的直觉告诉我，最好不要被她碰到微妙。

我们的子弹快用完了，这是特制的用来对付鬼的子弹。

啊，太幸运了，这个屋子的医疗室里居然有可以配出和驱鬼子弹惩罚类似的药片和药水。幸好我随身带了一些小工具，这样就可以做出充足的子弹来了。

时间已经过去40多个小时了，天却没有亮过。我们真的要一辈子被困在这里了吗？

杰克总是很为难地看着我，现在的我在认真思考那句话是真的吗？

杰克的样子越来越奇怪了，总是不怕死地冲上去和女鬼们战斗，每次都要我耗费很多子弹才能把他救回来。

不，不该是这样的，可是又能怎么办呢？现在我把杰克支开了，让他去地下室找些能用的东西来。不知道他回来后看到这样的结果会怎么想呢。

一切都结束了。（这是另一个人的笔迹。）

（5）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，一个驱魔人打扮的男人，将包和手记放到了地上，然后自己坐到了上，最后开枪自杀。过了一会儿，有一个年轻一点的男人奔了进来，在男人的身边痛哭，窗外的黑夜陡然变成白天，诡异的笑声在耳边弥漫。活着的那个男人看着死去的那个男人留下的手记，掏出笔又加了一句上去。随后他扛起死去那个人的尸体慢慢走出了房间。

 

### 6、D浴室

（1）浴室的门口是洗漱池、巨大的镜子、置物架，走到里面是一个很大的浴池。

（2）检查洗漱池，发现可以放出普通的【水】来。如果已经得到了金杯，可以在这里盛水。

【灵感判定】，成功的玩家会看到幻觉，流出来的水变成了血一般的红色，耳边还听到了哭声。进行【san check】0/1。

（2）观察镜子，发现镜子很干净，但是隐约有些让人心里不踏实。

第一次进入浴室，在镜子前使用【观察判定】，成功的话可以发现在你的队伍中有一个你不认识的女孩（爱丽儿），她穿着与时代不符的衣服，愣愣地看着你，好像注意到你已经看到她了。这里进行【san check】 0/1。

（3）如果你选择回头去看女孩出现的地方，发现那边空无一人，再回头镜子里的人也消失了。这里进行【san check】 0/1。

（4）如果你有枪且直接拿起枪像身后射去，爱丽儿会受伤，之后就不再会帮助你。

（5）如果你有枪且拿起枪向镜子射去，那么镜子会被破坏，而什么都没发生。（但是就此失去了和爱丽儿以及医生交谈的机会）

（6）如果你尝试向爱丽儿搭话，无论你说什么，爱丽儿都会自言自语：“只有熊熊的火焰才能烧净这一切罪恶。”然后就向上逃走穿过天花板去了二楼。

（7）之后再来浴室，在镜子前使用【灵感鉴定】，都可以和医生（<20）或爱丽儿进行交流。但是她们只能回答是否的问题，（每人限定一次，由KP来根据真相回答。但是爱丽儿只知道有人消失之类的表面的事情，医生知道真相。）

（8）观察里面的浴池：非常干净，好像昨天才有人洗过一样，并不像是很多年荒废的屋子里的浴池。

*** V1** **版本的区别：**

（2）这个浴室的尽头是一个巨大的浴池，里面满是污垢和灰尘。靠近门的地方摆放着四个破烂的架子，用手碰的话很容易就会坍塌。

（3）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，那是两名少女在此沐浴的回忆景象。而如果有男性看到这个景象，会被幻影里的少女攻击，进行san check 0/1。随后幻觉消散。

（4）如果幻觉没有马上消散，就能听清其中一位少女的话语：“下一个……就要轮到我了……我好害怕……救救我艾丽尔，救救我艾丽尔……”而另一位少女则安慰她说：“没事的，不要害怕，那位大人会保护我们的。”结果她的伙伴却尖叫了起来。这个幻觉只出现一次。（大多数幻觉都只出现一次）

（5）在任何镜子前，进行【灵感】判定，成功的话你可以隐约从镜中看到匍匐在你背上/同行者的背上的女性的幽灵的轮廓，但看不太真切。（其实是医生或者艾丽尔）这里进行san check 0/1。

 

### 7、E餐厅

（1）这个餐厅非常大，在房间的左边有一个古老的【炉灶】，旁边是并排两个壁橱。中间和稍右的位置摆放了几张餐桌，足够十几个人同时用餐。

（2）如果调查炉灶，可以发现那是非常老式的，烧木柴的那种炉灶，里面还满是烧黑的灰烬。旁边的灶台的上面放着两把菜刀，一口大锅子，还有一盒火柴。（这几样都可以拿）此外还有一盘看上去非常美味的【肉排】。（这个肉排是刚才死去的伙伴的肉……）

（3）【意志判定】，如果成功可以选择不吃，如果失败则忍不住吃了一口食物，然后发现食物有一股很重的腥味，像在吃半生的牛排一样，但你根据口感知道那不是牛肉。【san check】1/1D3。（探索十个房间后再来这里，意志/2，吃过肉的人意志/2）该事件只要靠近炉灶就会重复触发。

（4）在这个位置使用【侦查判定】，可以发现炉灶旁的窗户边有一块样子比较奇特的地板，打开后发现那里是满是灰尘的一个向下的通道。（即进入【地下室】的通道）要进入这个通道必须要有照明设备（火柴和蜡烛），而且下面还有一道需要钥匙打开的门。

如果侦查失败，【幸运判定】成功，则走过这块地板的时候，地板破了。再次进行【幸运判定】受到0/1D3的HP伤害。

（5）调查壁橱，壁橱里有十几套餐具，包括碗勺刀叉。【观察判定】会发现虽然样子差不多，但是有几套餐具的颜色和其他的不太一样。（是【银】做的。）

（6）使用刀可以割开自己的手指，获得【血】。如果已经得到了金杯，可以把血滴进去。（其实也可以使用客厅死去的同伴的血，只要时间不是很久就还没干。）

（7）调查桌椅，发现只有一张桌子和配套的椅子比较高，其他都很矮，像是小孩子用的。

（8）如果你已经获得了道具斧子，可以将这些桌椅劈小，当【木柴】使用。（不过斧子劈过柴以后就会坏掉）

== 获得更多线索之后 ==

（9）激活万能炉灶的方法：找到足够的木头（桌椅或者外面的楼梯碎片也可以）放进去烧，从地下室取来看似新鲜的水果供奉（绝对不可以用炉灶上的人肉）。

（10）利用万能炉灶可以烧毁金杯和金匕首。如果匕首烧毁则无法作为武器使用，如果匕首不烧毁则不会得到医生和爱丽儿的帮助。

（11）如果没有生火就爬进炉灶，想从烟囱里出去，会一直爬不到尽头，后退也回不到原来的地方。

（12）把boss打败之后，金器也必须烧掉。这时炉火是烧着的时候，可以进行【侦查X灵感】判定，成功则会发现虽然炉子里燃烧着熊熊的烈火，却一点都不烫手。

（13）如果选择从烧着火的炉子里爬出去，爬着爬着发现其他人都不见了。如果这时候选择返回，则会被堵在炉子前的女鬼（少女的怨灵）撕碎。如果这里选择继续，则会从自己家的壁炉里爬出来。

*** V1** **版本的区别：**

（5）调查餐桌，可以发现餐桌上还摆放着残羹。进行【灵感】判定成功的话，你觉得这些风干的食物应该是某种肉类，一大坨地放在盘子里。如果在获得提示后调查桌子，或者主动询问桌子的材质，可以得知桌子是木头的，100%的干木头，肯定能烧着。如果已经获得了道具斧子，则可以劈桌子当木柴。

（7）如果没有角色死去，则在进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，是一大群披头散发的少女坐在桌前用餐的景象，她们手执刀叉，大快朵颐地吃着盘子里的肉。这个幻觉可以反复出现。（不过少女们并不是每一个都在吃人肉，一次只有一个少女的盘子里会出现人肉，一旦她吃下它就是被选中了，会成为下次秘密祭祀的牺牲。对吃人肉，一开始都会觉得难吃，但是吃过几次以后就会觉得好吃，即使逃出去了，也依旧会觉得还想吃那种肉。）

 

### 8、地下室

（1）地下室是上锁的，钥匙在姬玛的房间抽屉里。（古铜色的钥匙）

（2）进入地下室必须已经获得蜡烛和火柴，或者使用手机才能下去。（但是手机因电力问题，认为只能使用一次）

（3）在地下室可以看到：有一排很大的架子，上面放着很多酒瓶，还有一些半开的袋子；地上堆着一些很大的封口袋子；角落里还有很多木箱。

（4）检查架子，半开的口袋里是一些新鲜的【水果】。【侦查判定】在架子的角落里还能找到一把【花型的钥匙】是姬玛抽屉的钥匙。

（5）检查封口袋，里面都是一些粮食。

（6）检查木箱，发现木箱里是一些工具，比如【斧子】、铲子等、还有很多蜡烛和火柴。

（7）如果你是用蜡烛下来的，即将离开的时候，【灵感判定】，会发现蜡烛火晃动的方向有些异常，让你觉得这个地下空间之外，还有什么地下空间和这里连通。

*** V1** **版本的区别：**

（1）在前往地下室之前，请注意以下几点：地下室的通风换气不好，必须保持入口和个别房间的门是开着的。

（3）进入地下室后发现有三个门，从左到右依次为 **杂物间、酒窖、食物储藏室** 。标记为KLM。

探索K室/杂物间可以得到如下物件，你可以选择自行保留，或交给伙伴：

十根蜡烛和五盒火柴（每盒30根）。不过火柴部分受潮了，不是每一根都能用，使用的时候需要幸运判定，而蜡烛是可以正常使用的。

一捆受潮的木材，使用的时候需要幸运判定。

用来砍桌子（劈开木头烧火）的斧子。

观察L室/酒窖可以发现里面有大量的红酒，除此以外别无他物。

观察可以看到这个房间里堆放了大致这些东西：

整齐叠放在地上的大袋子，打开检查发现里面都是陈年谷物。

比较随意地放在架子上的袋子，打开检查发现里面是一些干枯的水果和蔬菜。不过有些虽然干了，但是形状还在。（献祭应该使用这里的水果，干枯的生梨和苹果）

 

### # 一楼调查总结

（1）一楼的调查顺序应当为：

大礼堂（枪）-》姬玛房（钥匙）-》餐厅（地下室入口）-》地下室（钥匙）-》姬玛（金杯）-》浴室（水）-》餐厅（血）-》客厅（盆栽）

（2）一楼可以获得的道具：

文字：姬玛的日记（提示金杯）、驱魔人的手记（提示驱魔枪、姬玛、餐厅的某物）、宗教讲义（提示邪神）

道具：金杯、水果、斧子、铲子、炸弹、火柴、蜡烛灯

武器：驱魔枪、子弹、银刀、带血的匕首

地点：浴室的镜子、餐厅的炉灶

 

### 9、前往二楼

（1）进入条件：第一次前往二楼，会受到主教的鬼魂的攻击。必须拥有至少一件武器才可以进入二楼，否则默认会被主教袭击成功（其实进过姬玛的房间就至少有枪了，不过因为是依次上楼，如果第一个人没有枪就会受伤。），从二楼摔下来，这个人受到2D6的HP伤害。有武器可以恐吓一下鬼，鬼就会跑开，才能进入二楼。

（2）二楼和一楼类似，一圈七个房门。（如果还没完全调查一楼的房间，建议先调查完一楼的房间之后再上二楼。）

（3）楼梯上来正对着一个房间，从这个房间起顺时针依次为：F单人卧室（主教）、G通铺、H杂物间、I治疗室、J上锁的房间（医生）、K单人卧室（艾薇）、L单人卧室（海蒂）。（M隐藏的房间）

 

### 10、F单人卧室（主教）

（1）进入条件：第一次进入这个房间，会受到房间的主教的鬼魂的攻击。（具体见“战斗说明”）

（2）屋子里有床、桌、椅、衣橱、书柜等，一切看上去都很整齐。

（3）调查桌子，但是抽屉里都是空的。【侦查判定】后可以在桌子后的夹缝中找到一本日记，封面上用花体字写着“奥吉莉雅”，似乎是人名。内容如下：

P1：今天我从外祖母的手中正式继承了“主教”的位置。也继承了……那项伟大事业。

P2：上周外祖母过世了，她走得很安详。我一点都不难过，因为只要那项事业成功了，我们就能够在新生的世界中重逢。

P3：我检查了外祖母留下来的档案书，之前的那些主教真的有好好在做这件事吗？一年只有一次？实在是太少了。为了能在我活着的时候就把这件事做完，必须更多地……

P4：教会的医生突然死了，也不能说突然，毕竟年纪也很大了。艾薇去找了一个新的女医生。我对那个女人没什么好感，她总是一副虚伪的亲切模样。

P5：自从奥杰塔来了之后，总觉得大家都有事瞒着我，该找什么理由把她赶走你？

P6：奥杰塔好像知道了我们的事情，经常偷偷摸摸地不知道在研究些什么，那就不能简单地把她赶走了。必须……

P7：我向艾薇她们提议，让奥杰塔来做下一个人，虽然年纪大了一些，但是那位神灵应该不会介意的。我看得出她们三个都不太乐意，不过她们也无法反对。毕竟能去那一位神灵的身边是她的荣耀。

P8：那个女人终于死了，我也放心不少。她惶恐的表情真是让人愉悦。

（4）调查衣橱，会发现里面挂着几件料子很好但款式很旧的衣服【侦查判定】可以从其中一件衣服的上衣口袋里中找到一把【金色的钥匙】（隐藏的房间的钥匙）

（5）调查书柜，发现里面除了一些普通的文学和宗教的书之外，还有好几本古老的魔法书，里面附有咒语。【语言判定？】得知这些咒语是关于空间、结界、召唤魔物、与魔物交换契约之类的咒语。但是没有魔力的你无法使用。（是不是有获得魔法的途径？）

*** V1** **版本的区别**

（1）通过观察你可以察觉到这是一个女人的单人卧房。靠窗的地方有一张比较宽敞的床，床边放着桌子和椅子，而另一边则是一个大衣柜和书柜。

（2）调查桌子，桌上摆着一面镜子，然而你照在镜子里的影像却让人感到害怕。打开抽屉，发现里面有一些古老的化妆用品。这时如果进行【侦查】判定成功，则会注意到桌子后面的夹缝里有一本本子，取出来后发现是一本日记。（主教的日记）

（4）如果调查书柜，发现里面大都是一些关于古代神话研究的书籍，此外还有一些关于水果种植的书。

 

### 11、G通铺

（1）这个房间靠窗的位置是一排通铺，靠门的位置是一排小柜子。柜门上分别写着少女们的名字，如下：1-安妮，2-碧翠丝，3-希贝尔，4-戴安娜，5-爱丽儿，6-芬妮，7-珍，8-凯伦，9-蕾拉，10-玛利亚，11-南希，12-赫莲，13-莎拉，14-伊娜。

（2）检查床铺，可以在6号床铺下找到少女的【日记】（芬妮）：

P1：X年6月8日：伊娜今天在吃饭的时候吐了，奥吉莉雅小姐发了很大的火。我从来没见她发过那么大火，还不停地嘟哝着“太浪费了”。

P2：X年6月15日：今天一天都没有看到伊娜，奥吉莉雅小姐说她被领养了。不过我和爱丽儿都猜是不是上个礼拜她惹奥吉莉雅小姐不高兴而被赶走了。

P3：X年10月24日：今天的晚饭实在太难吃了，不过我怕像伊娜那样被奥吉莉雅小姐骂，还是硬吃了下去。晚饭后去奥杰塔小姐那儿开了一些消化药。

（3）检查柜子，可以在5号柜找到一本【日记】（爱丽儿），内容如下：

P1：X年10月26日：芬妮这两天的样子有些奇怪，睡前想找她说说话，她都不理睬我。

P2：X年10月28日：芬妮今天洗澡的时候突然像疯了一样地叫着“救救我”。奥杰塔小姐不知道向她注射了什么，她又安静了下来。晚上她甚至没有回来通铺睡。

P3：X年10月31日：芬妮不知道去哪儿了，奥吉莉雅小姐说她是被领养了，就像希贝尔和伊娜那样。但是我不认为她会不告而别，至少对于我这个朋友……

*** V1** **版本的区别**

（4）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，是很多少女睡在通铺上的样子，这时的【侦查】难度不用调高，因为只要你注意到两个靠在一起熟睡的少女，并在这个位置进行侦查的话，就能找到半本日记本。

（5）少女E的日记-2内容如下：

X年X月X日：我什么都不知道，珍妮说的是对的，下一个是她，已经是她了。（旁边有泪水的痕迹）什么意志不坚定，绝对不是珍妮失踪的理由，她是失踪了，绝对不是逃跑了！

X年X月X日：自从珍妮不见了之后，我的胃口一直都不太好。医生把我叫到了医疗室，在那里我大哭了一场。我真的很想念珍妮，她到底去哪儿了！结果医生没有给我开肠胃药，反而给了我一张莫名其妙的药方。

X年X月X日：医生也不见了。主教说她辞职了。我不信，医生她一直对我们很好，如果她真的要辞职，一定会提前告诉我们的。

X年X月X日：我被一阵嘈杂的声音吵醒，爬起来朝窗外一看，发现竟然有一队宪兵正向教会靠近。随后便发生了那惊人的一幕，宪兵的队伍眼看着就要到达教会的门口的时候，他们却突然后退到了几十米开外的地方，随即又传来一阵谩骂声。好多女孩都醒了，她们看到这一幕都吓哭了。“我们到底在一个什么鬼地方”她们惊恐地说着，但却只能无奈地看着宪兵徒劳地，一遍又一遍地像教会靠近。我必须帮助他们，一定有什么可以帮助他们到达这里的。我突然想起了医生留给我的那张药方，按照上面所说的，偷偷溜到餐厅，在炉灶上布置好了这一切。我看着熊熊燃烧的炉火，庆幸没有人发现我在这儿。于是我闭上眼，默默地祈祷起来：仁慈的女神啊，请您一定要保护我们这些无辜的人，请帮助宪兵进来吧，进来将我们从这个可怕的地方解救出去。我不停地祈祷着，祈祷着，直到听见大门被猛的一声踢开的声音。

（2）如果到这个时候为止，你有女性的同伴遇害，那她将出现在这里。只要你检查通铺，就会很轻易地发现。因为其他的床铺都是扁的，而那个位置确实鼓起来的。这种情况下进行san check 1/1D3。如果这个时候这个人还没有死，只是之前被中BOSS抓走的，那么，你可以选择救她（其实就是叫醒她），但是一旦叫醒她，就会出现与在场清醒着的人数相当的小怪，其中一个是中BOSS。

 

### 12、H杂物间

（1）杂物室的左、中、右都是放满了东西的架子，好多地方都有不少积灰。

（2）调查左边的架子，上面积了很厚的一层灰，自己检查会找到一把老式的手枪。（可以替换为驱魔子弹）

（3）调查中间的架子，上面积了很厚的一层灰，会找到一把锈迹斑斑的长剑。（无法直接使用，但是可以替换剑刃）

（4）调查右边的架子，似乎经常使用，所以灰不是很多。架子上放的都是一些日常用品，维修工具等。【侦查判定】会发现架子后面的墙面上有裂缝，挪开架子，发现那是一道上锁的门。

 

### 13、I治疗室

（1）一进入治疗室你就有一种全然放松的感觉。观察房间，你可以看到屋子里有：床、桌椅、两个柜子。

（2）检查柜子，可以从柜子里找到一些治疗用品：镇定剂、止血药品、纱布。

（3）检查桌子，会从抽屉里找到一张病历：

P1：X年2月1日/希贝尔。症状：吃晚饭的时候感觉不太舒服，吞咽有些犯恶心。结论：消化不良症，服用消化药即可。

P2：X年6月8日/伊娜。症状：晚饭吃了一半就吐了一地。结论：可能是消化不良，也可能是食物中毒。不过其他孩子都没有异常，应该还是消化问题。

P3：X年10月24日/芬妮。症状：吃晚饭的时候感觉不太舒服。结论：消化不良。

（4）检查床底，会发现一些用法不明的药片和药水，在床铺下还放着一张奇怪的配方。（可以使用这个药方配出驱魔的药水，但是使用时间有限）

*** V1** **版本的区别**

（4）调查柜子可以获得镇定针剂、纱布、止血药品。（忽略这些东西到底能不能用这个问题，假设是能用的）遇到有人发狂的话可以使用镇定剂，受到外伤掉HP的时候，使用纱布和止血药片可以恢复1D3的HP。

（5）调查桌子可以获得一些急救说明（纱布和止血药片的用法等）、并发现一个上锁的抽屉。调查椅子则没有什么发现。（不过椅子可以用来砸窗）

（7）医生的日记内容如下：

X年X月X日：伊娜今天在吃饭的时候吐了，主教发了很大的火。我从来没见她发过那么大火，还不停地嘟哝着“太浪费了”。不过孩子是无辜的，她或许是病了吧，所以我把她带来医疗室休息，那位可怜的少女告诉我，她觉得她饭里的肉很难吃，光闻到就很想吐，根本咽不下去。我想那个孩子可能是肠胃不适吧，就给她开了一些药。

X年X月X日：伊娜今天的胃口似乎不错，看来果然只是肠胃不适吧。

X年X月X日：今天没有见到伊娜，主教说她逃走了，因为意志不坚定。难道是因为之前被主教责骂的缘故？我想去探望一下她，所以向主教询问她的住处。主教却不肯说。

X年X月X日：今天珍妮在浴室里发疯，那个可怜的孩子一直抓着她的朋友艾丽尔在尖叫，我只能给她打了一针镇定剂。那是在医疗室的柜子里原本就有的药剂，并不是我购买的。

X年X月X日：珍妮也不见了，主教说她因为意志不坚定而逃走了，我……不是很相信。因此我去找圣修女拉蜜尔，在我的据理力争下，她才告诉了我真相。这真是太可怕了，这群人居然在做这么可怕的事情！那些少女还都是懵懂无知的孩子而已啊！

X年X月X日：我今天请假外出，和少女时代的友人艾米丽见了面，告诉她教会里那些少女总是无辜失踪，怀疑和人口贩卖有关，请她务必要告诉宪兵，让他们来解救这些少女。我实在不敢告诉她这真正的真相……

X年X月X日：我在书房的角落里找到了一本书，里面提到了一位仁慈的女神，那和主教她们所崇拜的那位大人全然不同。我将向她献祭的方法笔记在了一张药方上，也许会用得上。

X年X月X日：今天，我吃到了，很难吃的肉。

（之后的日记内容都是空白。）

（8）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，是一位年轻的女性和一名坐在床上的少女之间的对话。医生向少女递去了一张药方，对她说：“按照这张药方上说的来做，也许可以挽救你自己。”

（9）如果调查药方的内容，上面写着：

子弹=白色药片1片+黑色药水10毫升（5分钟）；

炸弹=白色药片5片+红色胶囊3粒+黑色药水100毫升+绿色凝胶1升（1小时）

随后你可以习惯性地清点药品的数量。白色药片有一瓶多一些，大约60片。红色胶囊有5板，每板8片。黑色药水和绿色的凝胶则特别多。

 

### 14、J单人卧室（医生）

（1）进入条件：这个房间是上锁的，钥匙在K艾薇房中。（白色的钥匙）

（2）屋子里有床、桌、椅、衣橱等。

（3）检查桌子，会在最下面的抽屉里找到一本日记，内容如下：

P1：X年6月9日：昨天伊娜吃饭的时候吐了，我还有些担心。没想到今天她看起来胃口很不错，药的效果有那么好吗？

P2：X年6月15日：奥吉莉雅说伊娜被人领养走了，真是让人惊讶。她们是什么时候决定这件事的？我这两天完全没有发现有客人来过。

P3：X年6月20日：今天是休假，我想去拜访一下伊娜的新家。不过奥吉莉雅说领养伊娜的家庭住得离这里很远，而且也不希望我去打扰她的新生活。

P4：X年10月28日：今天芬妮在浴室里发疯，我只能给她打了一针镇定剂。那是在医疗室的柜子里原本就有的药剂，并不是我购买的。

P5：X年10月31日：芬妮也被领养了……这太奇怪了，我明明没有看到过任何人来，芬妮也一直在教会没有离开过，她们到底是怎么把这事定下来的。她们该不会是在贩卖人口？

 

### 15、K单人卧室（艾薇）

（1）进入条件：第一次进入这个房间，会受到房间的主人艾薇的鬼魂的攻击。（具体见“战斗说明”）

（2）屋子里有床、桌、椅、衣橱等。

（3）检查桌子，会在抽屉里找到一把【白色的钥匙】（是医生房间的钥匙）

（4）检查衣橱，上面挂了一些衣服，下面叠着一些衣服。会在叠着的衣服里找到一本【日记】，上面写着“艾薇”，内容如下：

P1：今天新任的主教来了，明明还是一个可爱的孩子，却要担负起如此艰巨的任务。

P2：奥吉莉雅真是一个不可思议的孩子，明明比我还小，做起事来却毫不犹豫。我无法像她那样坚定不移，也许这就是血缘吧。

P3：虽然我知道我们是正确的，但我还是对我们的所作所为感到惶恐……

P4：听说银器具有驱魔的效果，我在购置餐具的时候顺便买了五套银制的餐具，给我们四个，还有……那个选中的女孩用。

P5：我们的医生去世的，但是教会不能没有医生，我们不可能带孩子们出去看吧。所以经人介绍找来了一位名为“奥杰塔”的女医生。

P6：奥杰塔真是和奥吉莉雅全然不同的人，真希望她们能好好相处。

P7：奥杰塔今天问我，我们到底在干嘛，我希望她也能成为我们的伙伴，所以告诉了她。但是说完我就后悔了。

P8：奥吉莉雅说要让奥杰塔做下一个人，我总觉得有些古怪。虽然能去那位神灵的身边是她的荣耀。但是……

P9：我们的所作所为真的是正确的吗？我不禁有些怀疑。

*** V3** **的修改**

P6：今天的秘密集会上，奥吉莉雅说要让奥杰塔做下一个人，我总觉得有些古怪。虽然能去那位神灵的身边是她的荣耀。但是……

P7：我们的所作所为真的是正确的吗？我不禁有些怀疑。

 

（5）检查地面，会发现地面上有深色的污渍。（是自杀时留下的血迹）

（6）检查床底，会找到一把带血的剪刀。【灵感判定】可以看到一个面色苍白的女人慌慌张张地从抽屉里翻出一把剪刀，一边看向门外，一边往自己的手腕上划，却只划出了很浅的伤痕。门外传来嘈杂的声音，越来越近，随后是房门被踢开的声音。女人一狠心，将剪刀往自己的脖子扎去。【san check】0/1。

 

### 16、L单人卧室（海蒂）

（1）进入条件：第一次进入这个房间，会受到房间的主人海蒂的鬼魂的攻击。（具体见“战斗说明”）

（2）这个房间有床、桌、椅、衣橱等。

（3）检查桌子，会发现里面空空如也，最下面一格抽屉里有一本日记，内容如下：

P1：日复一日讲着相似的布教让我感到厌烦，如果能有什么刺激一点的事就好了。

P2：今天主教大人主动来找我，她要我来当下一任主教的协同者。听说下一任主教还是个乳臭未乾的小孩。不过她所说的“任务”似乎有点意思。

P3：我真是一点儿都不喜欢小孩，无论是穷孩子还是大小姐。

（4）检查床底，会发现一把掉落的【黑色的钥匙】（书房的钥匙）

（5）检查衣橱，会发现里面空空如也。

 

### 17、M隐藏的房间

（1）里面有一排书柜和一张桌子。

（2）可以从书柜里找到关于复活邪神的仪式的记载：杀死100名少女作为牺牲，可以复活邪神。但是书中并没有提到关于邪神会复活少女的记载。此外还可以解读出关于献祭仪式的真正流程和真相。

（3）检查桌子，发现抽屉里用精致的盒子收纳这一把金色的匕首。如果莉莉在身边，她会向你讨要这把匕首防身。

*** V1** **版本：**

在这个房间可以获得一个金色的杯子、一本魔法书（暗示还有一把金色的匕首）

 

### 18、B书房（== 去过二楼才能进入 ==）

（1）进入条件：这个房间是上锁的，钥匙在二楼海蒂的房间（黑色的钥匙），强行开锁是做不到的，用斧子开锁也无法打开，而且斧子会坏掉。

（2）基本观察：这是一个巨大的书库，前、左、右三面墙都被几乎到顶的书柜所占据。正对门的两排书柜上面挂着一幅不知道什么年代的绘画。在这两个书柜的旁，正是刚才看到的窗户。窗户前都摆放了一套桌椅，地上则铺着华丽的地毯。

（3）观察绘画：蹬着梯子走上去，可以看到那是一幅水果和美酒的静物画。

【侦查判定】发现这幅画可以取下来，取下来之后的背后有一个凹槽。

（4）观察左边书架：一些科普和基础教学的读物，在一叠书的后面发现了一张纸条：“唯有那位仁慈的女神才能挽救我们。”

（5）观察前方书架：一些文学书籍，发现了八本倒置的书籍。这几本书分别是：（找八本古典名著，TBC）

【推理或灵感判定】获得这八本倒置的书籍后，便可以根据书名的首字母，拼出单词“carnival”。如果已经将书架上方的绘画取下来，则可以将书按照这个顺序放到凹槽中，随后这两个书架就会向两边打开，露出一个很小的【通往地下的入口】，冰冷的空气从里面溢出，给人一种不祥的预感。（这个地方必须有照明工具才能进去，但是下面空气流通比较好，所以用蜡烛也可以呆很长时间。如果激战的时候有PC没有参加，并且他的同伴输了，那么这个地方在再次探索的时候会默认打开。）

（6）观察右边书架：一些神话和宗教的读物，在一叠书的后面发现了一本包上牛皮纸书封却没有写标题的书，里面写着关于某位【女神的传说】：这个世界上有一位仁慈的女神，只要向她的象征之物中投入贡品，就可以得到帮助。她熊熊的火焰既可以创造奇迹也可以毁灭邪恶。

（7）观察桌椅：在书桌的抽屉里发现了介绍【邪神的书籍】，内容如下：这个世界上最伟大的神主有一个极为宠爱的小儿子，他已经被选定为这个世界的继承人。不过在很久以前，其他企图夺权的神一同设下阴谋，将这位神封印在了不见天日的地底。而后这些神统治了世界，却发生了内讧。他们之间的斗争导致了神话时代的结束。神都退到了另一个世界中休养生息，偶尔通过献祭才可以召唤他们的一部分出现。

***** **其他草稿**

（1）在书房找到关于献祭的具体说法

（2）发现一本看不懂的文字的书籍。【语言判定？】可以解读出关于献祭仪式的真正流程和真相。（TBC）

（8）进入房间的时候就会看到幻觉，幻觉中是一位年轻的女性正在奋笔疾书。进行【侦查】判定，成功的话可以看到上面写着“……只要在她的象征之物上进行献祭，就有可能得到挽救。切记，不可用不洁之物进行献祭，也不可对她的神力产生怀疑……”

（5）如果调查书架，可以发现藏在一叠书后面的半本日记。

（7）少女E的日记-1内容如下：

X年X月X日：今天早上起来，大家就发现希贝儿不见了。奥吉莉雅主教大人说，她是因为意志不坚定所以逃走了，无法再与我们一同享受那位大人的荣光。虽然我来这个地方还不久，但是真不知道呆在这儿有什么可以意志不坚定的，每天只要吃喝玩乐就可以了。

X年X月X日：今天，伊娜也不见了。真是奇怪。好像每过一阵子都会有人不告而别。我和珍妮在睡觉的时候偷偷聊这个事情，珍妮猜测这些人是不是其实得了什么病，才被送走的？

X年X月X日：珍妮说，今天她饭里的肉很难吃，和以往吃的不太一样。虽然吃起来像五分熟的牛排，但是腥味却很厉害。她怕主教会生气，所以才勉强吃了下去，不过还是和厨师抱怨了一下。为了证明她说的是真的，她偷偷切了一小块回来。我尝了一下，确实很难吃。

X年X月X日：今天珍妮倒是吃得津津有味，不知道是不是因为昨天的肉比较难吃，厨师今天给她额外做了好吃的肉。我说我想尝一尝，但她却不肯，真是小气。

X年X月X日：这两天珍妮的样子有些奇怪，看人的眼神也不太正常。她本来经常喜欢在睡觉的时候和我聊天，现在却开始背对着我睡了，我感到有些难过……

X年X月X日：今天珍妮泡澡泡得好慢，作为好朋友，我就只好等她，水都快凉透了。结果其他人都走了之后，她突然抓着我叫我救她。我不知道她在说什么，只好安慰了她一下，谁知道她反而尖叫了起来。最后还是医生进来为她打了镇定剂，才把她拖回了通铺。看着她这个样子，莫名地让我有些不安。

（日记到这里结束，后面的部分被撕掉了。）

 

### 19、地下通道

*** V1** **版本：**

（1）前往神秘地下通道必须携带照明工具。此外因为地下通道通风很好，而且被某溢出的力量所影响，所以不用担心氧气之类的问题。

（3）棺木群里面打开会有很多白骨，都是死去的少女的白骨。（还有一些碎骨是男人的，装在一个比较不同的棺木或容器里）

（4）地下湖是人类无法通过的，只有鬼才可以。（如果尝试游泳会沉下去）

***** **草稿**

（1）进入地下通道后，有一股阴冷的感觉。通道里的风中弥漫着某种大海一般的又咸又腥的气味。

（2）地道里没有灯，但是在前方却有金色和蓝色的亮光。

（3）沿着通道走，第一个到达的地点是棺木群。

 

### 20、棺木群

***** **草稿**

（1）这个地方看起来很像墓地，却没有墓碑，而是有无数棺木整齐地陈列在地面上。（但其实也有棺材被埋在下面）

（2）如果携带铲子，可以挖到下面的棺木，但并没有什么意义。

（3）如果打开棺木，投掷幸运，如果普通成功，里面会发现死去的朋友的尸体，如果大成功还会找到另一个驱魔师的尸体，和他的装备（枪和子弹），如果失败就发现一些少女的干尸。不过都需要减san。（可以多次开棺）

（4）通过棺木群往前走到达地下湖

 

### 21、地下湖（V1时还有地下葡萄园）

***** **草稿**

（1）地下湖泛着微微的蓝光

（2）地下湖很宽，可以看到另一边有一艘小船。

（3）如果尝试游泳，根本无法浮起来，还觉得有什么在抓自己的脚。（同伴需要用力量或幸运抗衡）

 

### 22、地下神殿

*** V1** **版本：**

（1）还是不要安排大Boss出现了，只在献祭的时候冒点烟雾？少女会躺在一个石台上，旁边有一个可以放置金杯的凹槽。主教她们把少女的脖子割开来，放满一杯子血，再浇灌到神庙内巨大的葡萄藤根上。就是将少女的生命献给邪神。

（2）如果有同伴被抓到这里，要使用银器攻击鬼，救下同伴，时间越长，同伴的死亡概率越高（五个回合以上？）不过金杯和金刀是无法毁坏的。

***** **草稿**

（1）如果你们被抓了，就会在地下神庙里醒来，看到其中某一个人，先被放在中间的祭台上。（优先吃过肉的人）

（2）如果是吃过肉的人则完全没有挣脱的余地。她的手腕上被划开一个口子，血一滴一滴地流出来，流到金色的杯子里，红色的雾气弥漫开来。卷起盛满鲜血的杯子，像有什么东西正将血一饮而尽。红色的血揉入到红色的雾气中，那团雾气的颜色更深了。

（3）如果到现在为止都还没吃过肉，san check，力量check，有机会挣脱。然后你可以选择不顾同伴，向另一边看上去更像是门大地方逃走，却发现门口都是海水。

（4）如果现在跳海逃走，投一个1d100的伤害。减掉有剩就是活下来

 

### 23、前往天台（仅在V1中出现）

*** V1** **版本：**

（1）这里需要【幸运】判定，才能成功进入天台，并且总共只能来回五次，一旦有人投失败或者到达五次，就认为楼梯坍塌。

（2）进入天台后，携带者古老的剑的人会看到幻觉。那像是一场戏剧表演，演员们分别表演着英雄和反派在舞台的中央酣战着，而一旁则围坐了一群穿着古代服装的女性（2000年前），兴高采烈地欢呼着。最终英雄的剑刺入了反派的身体，以胜利落下帷幕，只是你怎么都觉得那失败者脸上的痛苦表情，那从伤口喷涌而出的鲜血一点都不像是假的。而更令你感到震惊的是，下一秒，周围原本还算端庄得体的女人们，突然一拥而上，将失败者撕成碎片。看到这一景象的人立刻进行san check 1/1D6。

 

## （六）战斗说明

 

### 1、战斗总共分为以下几种。根据PC和女鬼的敏捷决定先后手。

**（1.1** **）第一种是在PC** **突破三位修女的房间时候的普通战斗。**

三位修女都是单攻。如果PC先手，PC投掷攻击成功且对方投掷闪避失败为击中。鬼在被击中后会逃逸，PC就可以进入房间进行探索。如果对方先手或PC未击中，对方投掷攻击进行群攻，PC投掷闪避。随后根据结果计算伤害。

PC只有在击中鬼的情况下，才可以开始探索，否则需要下一轮攻击。直到击中女鬼，战斗才结束。

如果在此过程中，有PC不幸被HP打光，如果是女性就认为她被抓走带去通铺，如果是男性就认为是原地昏死过去，需要特定的治疗才能恢复。

如果携带金杯的人被击中，则需要【幸运判定】确定金杯是否被夺走；如果金杯被夺走，则PC击中女鬼时也可以通过【幸运判定】夺回。

**（1.2** **）第二种是在PC** **突破主教的房间时候的猎捕战斗。**

主教是群攻。如果PC先手，PC投掷攻击成功且对方投掷闪避失败为击中。鬼在被击中后会逃逸向通铺，PC就可以进入房间进行探索。如果对方先手或PC未击中，对方投掷攻击进行群攻，PC投掷闪避。群攻成功，而有闪避未成功的女性角色，各自投1D100，最低的人被主教一并捉走并逃逸向通铺。如果只有男性角色闪避失败，则计算伤害后继续战斗。

直到击中女鬼，或有女性角色被击中，战斗才结束。如果在此过程中有男性角色HP被打光，则认为是原地昏死过去，需要特定的治疗才能恢复。

如果携带金杯的人被击中，则需要【幸运判定】确定金杯是否被夺走；如果金杯被夺走，则PC击中女鬼时也可以通过【幸运判定】夺回。

 **（1.3** **）一旦有修女从屋子里被赶出来，PC** **在离开任何房间后都需要投一个【幸运判定】。** 如果失败则出现已经逃逸出来的修女，需要与之战斗。这时的战斗是无法完全消灭修女的鬼魂的。战斗的方式和流程同（1.1）。如果是多人同行，则选择一个人投就可以了。

（这部分战斗属于增加难度，可以省略。）

**（1.4** **）如果主教也从屋子里被赶出来，并且【幸运判定】投掷出大失败（ >90** **），则出现主教的鬼魂，需要与之战斗。战斗流程同（1.2** **）。**

必须在再次遇到主教之前，从隐藏的房间里拿到金匕首，否则认为再次相遇时，主教已经比PC更早地拿到了金匕首。而如果攻击失败，主教抓到的人真好是携带匕首的人，那么认为匕首也一并被主教拿去了。否则这个人会再次出现在通铺，给他闻某种刺鼻的药剂，可以让他醒来。如果一直没有遇到主教，但已经遇到五次修女PC还没拿到金匕首，那么也认为匕首被主教拿走了，再去隐藏的房间只能发现石台上匕首形状的凹槽。

（这部分战斗属于增加难度，可以省略。）

（简略的版本：只要PC没有探索拿到秘密房间的钥匙再出门，那么就认为主教在PC离开后拿走了钥匙，并去取了匕首。）

 **（1.5** **）如果三个修女和主教都从屋子里被赶出来，当进入通铺的时候她们会一并出现。** 这时要进行最重要的战斗。这时如果两件金器都已经（通过炉灶）被毁掉，则奥杰塔医生和爱丽儿会成为助力，PK还可以根据自己的想象，让屋子里其他少女的灵魂加入这场战斗。

如果PC比对手先全灭，则在场所有女性角色被捉走，男性角色昏死。如果PC持有金杯和金匕首，则PC将失去它们。（坏结局）

如果对手先全灭，则认为消灭了恶灵，如果对手携带金杯或金匕首，则成功夺回它们。（好结局的条件之一）

PC可以不用全部参加战斗，也可以后续加入战斗，不过在场的PC和女鬼，直到一方所有角色HP归零，战斗才结束。

如果不是全部角色参加战斗，PC战败，有女性角色被抓走，那么就会在献祭完成后再进行一次战斗，数值参考下述第四条。

如果还没有把所有鬼都从屋子里赶到通铺，那么进入通铺的时候可以发现被鬼抓走的同伴，并根据（1.3）（1.4）的判定遭遇鬼的袭击，不过此处难度改为【幸运/2判定】。（PC在这些战斗中也有机会夺回道具。）

 

### 2、以下是NPC战斗相关的数值设定：（可以自行调整难度）

角色：敏，攻，闪，hp，伤害

姬玛：70，50，75，60，1D6+2

海蒂：65，50，50，50，1D6+1

艾薇：60，55，50，55，1D6

主教：55，60，60，80，2D6（群攻）

医生：40，60，60，60，1D6

少女：30，40，50，50，1D3

PC所持有的三件武器的伤害：

驱魔枪：1D6+2（单攻，大礼堂，驱魔人的遗留物）

普通枪：1D6（单攻，杂物间，需换上特殊子弹）

金匕首：2D6（单攻，秘密的房间）

银制剑：1D6+2（群攻，餐厅+杂物间，用旧剑和银器在炉中合成）

银刀：1D3（单攻，餐厅）

带血的匕首：2D6（单攻，姬玛的房间，只对姬玛有效）

带血的剪刀：1D6（单攻，艾薇的房间，只对艾薇有效）

驱魔水：1D3（群攻，治疗室）

 

### 3、根据难易度设定，可以选择在（1.1）~（1.4）的战斗中：

只计算PC伤害，不计算NPC伤害；

计算PC伤害，也计算NPC伤害。

在（1.5）的战斗中，计算PC伤害，也计算NPC伤害。

需要计算伤害的情况下，如果攻击成功，必造成伤害。如果闪避成功则伤害减半。如果想要更快地结束战斗，则闪避成功伤害不减半，闪避失败，伤害翻倍。

 

### 4、如果通铺的激战失败，有人被抓走，则这些人被抓去献祭。对手的难度随着献祭的次数会提高。

当第一次献祭成功，反派的攻+10，伤害额外+2

当第二次献祭成功，反派的攻+25，额外伤害+5

以上封顶。

如果还有女性角色，对手还会来抓人，PC也有机会翻盘战胜女鬼。

活着的PC根据（1.3）（1.4）的规则判定遇袭。

 

*** V1** **版战斗说明：**

**1** **、小怪、中BOSS** **的出现机制**

只有在唤醒了亡灵之后，这些怪才会出现。所以，完全可以避免战斗，只进行调查。每调查一个房间，在离开的时候都要进行【幸运】判定，如果失败就出现小怪，大失败（>92）就出现中BOSS。

**2** **、遇到怪时**

这里的小怪都是一些浮游的女鬼。如果获得了驱魔枪，可以进行攻击，需要消耗一枚子弹将其消灭，在获得驱魔枪以前都只能通过【敏捷/闪避】来逃离。如果未能逃离而受到攻击则将下降1D3的HP。

这里的中BOSS是一些更加凶残的女鬼，与小怪最不同的特征就是头上戴着藤冠。如果获得了驱魔枪，可以进行攻击，消耗两枚子弹并进行【幸运】判定，成功才能消灭。如果判定失败则可以选择再次攻击或【敏捷/闪避/2】判定。在获得驱魔枪以前都只能通过【敏捷/闪避/2】来逃离。如果未能逃离则会被抓住，然后暂时拖入另一个与这个屋子相异的空间，随后在特定的地点出现。如果是男性因为不会马上死去，下降1D6的HP。

如果你的朋友闪避失败，而你的手上正好有驱魔枪，可以选择消耗子弹来救他，判定方式同上。

另外还可以使用制作出来的炸弹，炸弹是必中的。（别问我炸弹怎么扔的，暂定这样）

不过无论哪个怪都会遵守“最后一个人”的约定，所以即使是大BOSS（邪神），只要是“最后一个人”，都可以逃生。（只是SAN会掉得光光）

这两种怪一共有79个，只有用驱魔枪打死才能扣除数量。（本来是94个，被以前来的驱魔师打死了15个。如果这里死去三个少女，那么到十五年后，献祭的人数就变为97了。十五年后的受害少女数量则是剩余的3人。）

**3** **、死去/** **被抓走的人的出现地点：**

（1）只要是男性，身体的主要部分会出现在地下的棺木群里。如果在他死了以后，有人吃过那个肉，那么他的身体就会缺少一块。如果是被抓走的人，没有人吃肉，他暂时还是活着的，但是只要有人吃了肉，他就会死去。

（2）如果是吃过肉的女性，会被带去底下神庙进行献祭。每献祭一次，大BOSS的影响就加深一次。（暂时没有设定影响是什么）如果是没有吃过肉的女性，则会出现在二楼的右通铺里。

 

## 更多白屋设定草稿

女鬼可以穿越空间搬运死物比如尸体，但是无法搬运活的人和两件金器。

金色的小刀用来割开少女的血脉，金色的杯子用来接。

金色的小刀最后应该被阿德涅家外婆拿走，才能在她们回归这里的时候恐吓这些亡灵。不过，其实银刀估计也可以？（海天之歌剧情）

最后当有女性吃下肉之后，一旦被鬼抓住就会开始仪式，这时，才会出现船？（或者藤蔓？）为了剧情要求，必须有两位以上的女性角色。

邪神的信物是酒，女神的信物是火焰。

书房向下的门依旧要靠自己探索，那个书的谜题。

带枪可以自动开枪（驱魔子弹）主教会受伤逃走回到主教的房间，但是会把金杯带走，因此携带金杯的人会收到精神伤害。

第二次进入主教的房间，会再次与主教战斗，如果失败会被抓走（剧情一定会抓走一个npc，去了隔壁通铺）

这时应该立即调查，比主教更早拿到隐藏房间的钥匙，然后去仓库，去隐藏房间拿到金刀。（这时被抓走的人不会死）

如果此时直接去了隔壁通铺，会发现同伴昏迷在那里，嘴巴里有血丝（已经吃下了肉），而主教不知所踪（去拿金刀了）。等下次遇到时，如果战斗失败，则会被拖去祭祀。

如果先行进入了海蒂或者艾薇的房间，击败她们后，她们都会往顺时针房间躲藏。一定要把三个房间都击破，她们才会一起出现在通铺。在其他地方就算击败她们也可以逃跑。

此时如果已经烧毁了金器，少女的灵魂会帮助你们一起战斗。

不把她们三个都击破是无法离开这个屋子的。但就算将她们都击破，还是无法马上离开屋子，必须将金器毁掉。毁掉的方法是，点燃大炉灶，把金器扔进去，放上储藏室里的水果供品，女神会把两件金器烧掉。（p.s把五把银的小刀和古剑放进去会得到一把金色的长剑。这样就能有三件武器，驱魔人的枪，仓库的枪，剑）

随后房屋开始极速老化，勉强逃会被掉落的东西砸死。安全的方法就是从正在冒火的炉子里走，然后发现一点都不烫。

爬着爬着周围人都没有了，但是不能回头。最后从自己家的壁炉里爬出来。（以上是好结局HE！）

一旦有人被砸死（幸运）是NE1。

一旦有妹子被抓，鬼就会暂时停止攻击。我们可以找到地下神庙的入口，地下湖上有特意安排地小船，看到正在祭祀的场景。大boss的迷雾从地下渗透出来，你站在原地无法动弹。如果是女的，会被喂肉，然后被放血。如果是男的，会直接被杀死。（BE1）

如果时间来得及（也就是事先已经打开了地道，而没有再次探索）那么可以在放血之前，和主教她们决斗，赢了的话，邪神还没被召回上来。回到HE和NE1这个分支。（但是非常难打哦）只要手持金器，就不会被神伤害。以往都是主教一个人祭祀，其他人退到湖对岸。

如果有妹子不幸被抓，不要去地下找。如果你们还有妹子，鬼会相隔一段时间后继续攻击你们，并且因为祭祀而攻击力上涨。但是你仍有机会杀死她们并夺回金器，房屋会坍塌，但是只是内设坍塌一部分，外墙是石头不会坍塌。（NE2）

而这个情况下没有爬火炉，有人砸死就是NE3。（这种情况下就是连接海天之歌的TE了，经过屠杀和坍塌，只有一个人活了下来，就是老秘书家的小孩）

如果所有妹子都被抓光，那么剩下的人只有无尽地徘徊在这个屋子里，不断地看到幻觉，永远没有天亮，直到疯或者死。而已经手握两件金器的主教不再出现。（BE2）最后选择自杀。（枪或者刀）

如果在没有祭祀的情况下前往神庙（一旦祭祀过，邪神会弥漫在那里），会发现神庙有另一个出口，根据水的颜色，你发现那是在大海深处的一个出口，借由某种力量挡住了海水。如果尝试从这里出去，只能部分存活人（NE4）

关于战斗的补充：如果在走廊遇到主教胜利，则可以夺走主教身上的一件东西。杯子被夺走前是在某pc身上的。只有通过战斗，主教才能夺走。设定最终战一定要打到底，打输了就全部抓住，没有第二轮？更新为战斗第二版。

在底下棺木群可以找到另外一名驱魔师的装备。

在主教的房间可以获得房屋地图。

在书房会找到献祭的方法，在隐藏的房间会找到献祭的结果。

浴室墙壁上会有向女神求救的刻字，感觉是用指甲刮出来的。


End file.
